


Who’s My Momma?

by yelenasnat



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, i honestly don’t know what this is but whatever, i just really believe Mallory is Cordelia and Misty’s child bye, lesbian family, spoilers for apocalypse if you haven’t seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Cordelia and Misty have a child named Mallory. A tragedy happens shortly after Mallory is born and Misty gets stuck in Hell— Mallory never knowing who her other Momma is.





	Who’s My Momma?

_“She's stuck._   _We have to help her!” Cordelia spoke with a shake in her voice. Her beautiful girlfriend was taking the Seven Wonders test— and was stuck on Descensum. Cordelia desperately looked up to Myrtle for help,_

 _“There's nothing we can do._ _She has to get back on her own,” Myrtle replied coldly with nothing but the truth._

_The blood boiled inside of Cordelia. Anger and sadness filling her veins. She was frustrated that she couldn’t seem to do anything at all to save the love of her life. Cordelia quickly pulled Misty’s unconscious body onto her lap. She stroked her hair while she whispered into her ear,_

_“Misty. Follow my voice. We are all here waiting for you...” Cordelia then whispered in Latin, trying to use a spell that would help Misty get back from Hell. Suddenly, Cordelia heard the last bit of sand drop... her time was over. Cordelia’s heart sunk as she felt Misty’s body turn to dust._

_“Her time is up.” Myrtle said._

_Cordelia’s breath hitched in her throat and choked on her tears._

_”No._ _No, no, no._   _No._   _No._ _No, no!!!”  Cordelia let out a stream of tears. Her girlfriend— was gone. Just like that. Cordelia felt her whole life froze. She couldn’t believe it... she didn’t want to believe it. She and Misty had just had their first child. Her heart shattered at the thought of Mallory... not knowing her other Momma. Growing up without another parental figure. Cordelia had to go through it herself, not knowing her father. Cordelia couldn’t take it anymore. All eyes were on her as she_ _stood up and immediately rushed out of the living room. She ran up the long stairs and into her and Misty’s room. Cordelia felt light headed. She wanted this nightmare to be over. She took a deep breath as she spotted the crib. Mallory was laying inside there— being completely oblivious to everything that had just happened. Cordelia picked Mallory up and held her close and let out a sob. She only had Mallory now... now that Misty was gone._

_*18 years later*_

Today was the big day. Mallory opened her eyes and stretched obnoxiously. It was her 18th birthday. She was finally considered an adult. Mallory sat up, plopping her feet on the cold, wood floor. She rubbed her eyes once more and immediately got ready. 

Mallory rummaged through her mess of a closet and picked out a navy blue off-the-shoulder blouse. She then sat in front of her dresser mirror and did her makeup natural. Her makeup drawer was a mess as she dug deep into there to find the right shade of eyebrow pencil. Next, she grabbed her hair wand and waved the ends of her ombré hair. Satisfied with how it turned out, she picked out a golden necklace to top the look off. This necklace was special, as it was once worn by her Momma. She closed her eyes and brushed the necklace softly. Mallory let out a sigh, as a knock suddenly rang through her ears, scaring her a bit. Mallory shot her eyes open and turned around, still sitting on her chair. 

“Come in!” Mallory said as she went back to finishing up her look. Her bedroom door opened and could see that her Mom walked in through the mirror. Mallory smiled through the mirror and turned around immediately. 

”Happy birthday baby! I can’t believe you’re 18...” Cordelia said to her daughter. She walked up behind her and played with her hair. Mallory sarcastically rolled her eyes, “Aw! C’mon Mom! I’m not a baby anymore. I’m 18 now,” Mallory playfully said. “You’ll always be my baby— my little girl,” Cordelia softly said. Mallory smiled and hugged her Mom. “Thanks. I love you.” 

Cordelia’s eyes wandered over to her daughters messy desk. She spotted the framed photograph of her, Misty and an infant Mallory in the hospital bed. It was their very first family photo together. Cordelia winced a bit— knowing it was their first _and_ last one. Mallory saw what her Mom was looking at and picked up the framed photograph. She ran her fingers across Misty on the photo. Mallory had their family photo on her desk, so she could see it every single day. She knew that wherever her Momma was... she was looking down on her. Both her and her Mom. 

“Mom... I wish Momma was with us today..” Mallory softly said. Cordelia felt a tear threatening to fall out. Cordelia swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She placed her hand lightly on Mallory’s shoulders. “Me too baby... She would’ve been so proud of how far you’ve come. You took after her powers... y'know?” Cordelia asked. Mallory looked up to her Mom. “I did?” Mallory never knew— and suddenly peaked a high interest on this new information. Cordelia softly nodded at her daughter. “You sure did. Misty had the unique power of resurgence. No one could do it better than Misty Day. She was basically Mother Nature.... just like you,” Cordelia explained. Mallory was shocked. She had no idea her Momma was like her. Mallory would get teased when she was younger, for bringing back animals from the dead. She would often feel ashamed for her power. That feeling was wiped gone— knowing her Momma gave her this power. “I hope Momma knows how much we miss her,” Mallory said. “She does. She misses us too, I bet. I know she’s looking after us, wherever she is...” Cordelia trailed off. It had been a little under 18 years since her dearest Misty had disappeared. She would do anything to have her back. Mallory placed a kiss on the frame and so did Cordelia. She placed it back into it’s place and smiled. Cordelia looked at Mallory’s neck and noticed what wrapped around her neck. She grinned, 

“Misty’s necklace....” Mallory looked down and nodded. “It’s basically a lucky charm for me. It protects me and it comforts me...” Mallory admitted to her Mom. Cordelia nodded, as she dug out a necklace she was also wearing, that was hidden underneath her blouse. Cordelia put it out on display and it was a tiny heart-shaped locket. Mallory’s eyes roamed the necklace and saw you could open it, 

“May I open it?” Mallory asked. Cordelia mouthed a ‘yes’ and Mallory fumbled to open it. Inside, was a photo of a younger looking Cordelia and Misty— standing awkwardly in front of a swamp. In the photo, it seemed like Cordelia was covered in mud. Mallory’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked up at her Mom, waiting for an explanation. 

“This was our very first picture together on our very first date. That day will forever be a mess. Your Momma, for some reason, thought it was a good idea to have our very first date at her swamp.... and let me tell you— it did not end well!” Cordelia said laughing, remembering the memory. “What happened?” Mallory asked, curiosity biting away at her. “That very week, New Orleans was getting hit with rain. So the ground was very muddy. We took one step into her swamp and I fell right in a pile of mud. Your Momma laughed her ass off at me and just _had_ to take a photo of it. I was pissed off but I was too in love with her to care. By the end of the night, it quickly turned to one of the best dates of my life...” Cordelia said smiling. She sighed, realizing it’s all a distant memory now. Changing topics, Cordelia spoke softly, 

“C’mon... I have a birthday breakfast ready for you,” Cordelia said to her daughter. Mallory’s mood suddenly changed and her eyes sparkled, “Strawberry pancakes?!” She asked. Cordelia nodded as she let out a giggle. “Of course.” Mallory immediately stood from her chair and rushed out the door, leaving her Mom behind.

Cordelia was left alone in her daughter’s bedroom and glanced once more to the framed photograph of her, Misty and Mallory.

“I still miss you...” Cordelia softly spoke towards the framed photograph of Misty. 

Mallory jumped down the long stairs and went straight into the kitchen, smelling the strawberry pancakes her Mom had promised her. In the kitchen, she was greeted with the other witches. Queenie, Zoe, Coco, and Madison looked up and smiled at the birthday witch. 

“Happy Birthday Mallory!!!” All four girls let out. Mallory sheepishly smiled and sat at the dinner table, as her plate was already served. “Aw thanks guys!” Mallory digged into her pancakes and the girls chuckled. Cordelia walked in a minute after and sat next to her daughter. “Enjoying the pancakes Mal? I made them with extra love,” Cordelia teased her daughter. Mallory swallowed a piece of pancake and giggled. “They are the best pancakes I’ve ever had!” Mallory replied. As all the witches were enjoying their pancakes, a knock at the door startled them. All the girls looked at each other with confusion. Cordelia stood up, “Let me go get it, stay here girls.” Cordelia walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where the front door was. Before Cordelia could even open it, the door slowly opened itself and fog was covering the two figures walking in. Cordelia’s heart was racing. She wobbled a bit backwards, fearing the mysterious figures. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice was heard.

“Hey bitch.” Nan’s voice said. Cordelia was taken a back, _how_ _is_ _Nan_ _back?!_ As soon as the fog disappeared, she could clearly make out who the other figure was. 

“Nan?..... Misty? Oh, my.. Oh, my— How can this be?!” Cordelia felt as if she was in a dream. None of this could’ve been real. She didn’t waste another second and rushed into Misty’s arms— and sure enough, she was real. Misty was alive and real.

“You're back!!” Cordelia whispered into Misty’s hair. Cordelia and Misty let out a light chuckle as Cordelia pulled back to see her long lost girlfriend’s face. 

”How can this be possible? How is it possible?” Cordelia shakily asked, as she still couldn’t believe it.

 “Oh, Cordelia,” Misty let out a sigh, “I never thought I'd escape my personal hell... and then this one, she showed up - with the voodoo demon,” Misty grabbed Nan’s hand and pulled her close, “Took my hand and guided me home!” Misty finally let out excitedly. Cordelia smiled widely hearing that Nan brought her back safely. She carressed Nan’s cheek and pulled in Misty and Nan close for a hug. As they all let go, Nan softly explained, 

“I'm Papa's favorite. He's my boo. He sends me on errands. I have to go now.” Nan quickly says. Cordelia was in shock— she just got here, she can’t leave! 

“Wait, wait, Nan. Where are you going?” Cordelia asked, grabbing Nan by the elbow. 

“Back to Papa. I like it down there. Papa let’s me play.” Nan says in a smile. 

Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, “I-I don't understand.” 

“You're not supposed to. Just say thank you.” And with that, Nan was gone. Cordelia felt sad but then remembered Misty. Misty was actually back and in front of her. Just then, Mallory walked in.

”Hey Mom, is everything okay? Who’s at the door—“ Mallory’s voice stoped as she saw who it is. Mallory blinked hard a few times, she thought she was seeing things. It couldn’t be real. Cordelia quickly brought Misty closer to Mallory.

“Misty... I would like you to meet an exceptional young witch. This is Mallory... our daughter,” Cordelia introduced them both. Misty’s eyes watered as she saw her daughter for the first time ever in almost 18 years. Mallory was in complete shock. She never thought she’d see her Momma ever again. 

“Hi Momma...” 

“Hi Mallory...”

Misty immediately pulled her daughter in for a close hug. She held her tight, not ever wanting to let go again. Misty felt guilty— not being there for Mallory when she was growing up. Missing out on her first words, first time walking, first day of school.... Misty felt she missed out on a lot. The last time she saw Mallory was when she was an infant for crying out loud, now she was a beautiful young adult...

“It's great to finally meet you, Momma.” They pulled away slowly. Cordelia was a crying mess, seeing her girlfriend and daughter interact for the second time in almost 18 years. 

“Misty... today’s her 18th birthday,” Cordelia informed her girlfriend. Misty gasped and looked into Mallory’s eyes— she noticed she had the same shade as Cordelia’s eyes. 

“18?! No way! Happy birthday angel. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you growing up. I would’ve done anything to come back and spend our days together....” Misty said with a tear. Mallory wiped her tear and pulled her in for another hug. “It’s okay. You’re here now. I love you Momma, I never stopped loving you...” Mallory reassured her Momma. They pulled back and Misty found Cordelia’s eyes, 

“Don’t be sorry honey. It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t ready. Now you’re back. For good. I’ve missed you forever. I never stopped missing you. It’s been 18 years and I haven’t moved on from you. Misty... you will always be the love of my life,” Cordelia let out. Misty cried and closed the space between them, pressing her lips onto Cordelia. It’s been a long time and she’s missed those lips of Cordelia. They pulled away after a long peck. “I was ever so lost without you. It feels good to be back... to be back on Earth— where I belong. I never stopped loving you either. Not one day passed where I didn’t think about you. You too Mallory...” Misty said, looking at her daughter now. “I love you Cordelia, I love you Mallory,” Misty said. Cordelia pulled her and Mallory in for a hug and the family held each other close. 

“Is everything alright? Why are you guys taking so long?—“ Zoe said. The rest of the witches followed behind her and they all stopped when they saw the family reunited again. The family pulled back at the sound of the other witches voices.

“Holy shit... Misty... you’re back!” Zoe said. She gave the swamp witch a big hug. “Zoe! It’s nice to see you again!” Queenie came and also gave Misty a hug, “Hey girl, hey...” “Hi Queenie!” They pulled away and Madison was staring at them. Zoe nudged Madison and the movie star rolled her eyes and muttered a low ‘whatever’ She walked up to Misty and gave her a quick hug. “Good to see you back Misty,” Madison said coldly. “Good to see you too Madi...” Misty softly said. Misty’s eyes wandered over to the new witch in front of her. Zoe saw the confusion and introduced Coco to Misty. 

“Misty... this is Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. She became a member of our school a few years back. Coco, this is Misty Day. We lost her to Descensum 18 years ago. She’s also the other mother of Mallory......” Zoe trailed off. Coco’s eyes widen and gasped. “Oh! So you’re the famous Misty Day! It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” Coco said, shaking Misty’s hand. Misty smiled, “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” Cordelia smiled widely. She finally had all her girls back and together. 

\- -

Misty settled back nicely. She did have to admit though— the transition was a bit weird. Knowing that her days spent in Hell were finally over— felt a bit overwhelming. She stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out into her and Cordelia’s old bedroom and it was empty. Misty took the time to observe everything. Everything was left the same. Cordelia didn’t move a single thing of her’s and Misty smiled at that. Misty made her way to the closet and found a pair of underwear. She slipped it on and finally let the towel drop. She rummaged through the messy closet, trying to find a top. Suddenly, the door swung open. Misty’s face flushed and she frantically covered her chest. She turned around — it was Cordelia. She still had her hands covering her chest and Cordelia let out a chuckle,

”It’s just me sweetie, no need to cover yourself.” Misty blushed and slowly let her hands drop to her sides. Her two perky breasts popped out and Cordelia bore her eyes into them. Misty turned around and continued what she was doing before— finding some clothes to wear. Footsteps were then heard walking towards her and Misty’s ears turned red. Cordelia walked up behind Misty and placed her hands on each side of her hip. Her hands softly grazed her hips, then found their way to her ass cheeks. Cordelia gave a light squeeze and pushed her ass onto her crotch. She leaned in and bit Misty’s bright earlobe,

”You aren’t embarrassed of me, are you?” Cordelia whispered into her ear. Misty shakily shook her head and turned around, breaking the contact Cordelia had on her. 

“I’m not embarrassed.... it’s just— it’s been a while, I don’t know if I still have it in me to be honest,” Misty finally confessed. She blushed and looked into the ground. She suddenly felt foolish. Cordelia noticed and tilted her head up, using her finger to lift her chin up.

Cordelia stared right into her eyes. “Honey... don’t worry about it. I know it’s been a long time. But that doesn’t change the way I feel about you... You’re the mother of my daughter and also the love of my life...” Cordelia said. Misty finally had the courage to blurt out something that had been eating her alive all day, 

“Did you really mean it... when you said you couldn’t bring yourself to move on?” Misty asked. Misty was afraid Cordelia might’ve hooked up with someone or dated someone else when she was gone all those years. 

“Yes Misty. I spent the last 18 years, alone with Mallory. I couldn’t move on. The girls... they— they tried to set me up on dates but no one could compare to you..” Cordelia got closer to her ear, “I also haven’t had any sexual relationship with anyone for 18 years. I’m extremely sexually frustrated....” Cordelia whispered in a tease. Misty gulped. That won her confidence back. A wetness made it’s appearance in her fresh new underwear.

“We should do something about that then... right?” Misty asked. Cordelia nodded as she let out an ‘mhm’ 

“But... I wanna fuck you first. If that’s okay? You’ve been through so much... I want to please you in any way. Just like back in the day. You’re still my little whore— right?” Cordelia teased out as she began to move behind Misty again. She grabbed her hips and pressed her ass onto her groin. Misty’s breath hitched in her throat and nodded. Cordelia swatted her rear end. “You know how I feel about not speaking up. Use your words like a good girl.” 

“Please fuck me Miss Cordelia. I’m your little whore. I am nothing but a hole for you. I will be your little sex toy and you can fuck me in any way. I want you to take me.” Misty let out. Cordelia moaned. “Get on the bed how I like you.” 

Misty was about to do what she was told but then asked, “Should I take my underwear off?” Cordelia slapped her ass and gave her a firm look, “I didn’t say that, did I?” Cordelia slowly spoke. Misty frantically nodded and she walked toward their queen sized bed. Once on the bed, she positioned herself the way Cordelia liked her. Misty pressed her breasts up against the mattress and had her lower half up in the air, waiting to get filled by Cordelia. 

Cordelia came back with the black strap on— Misty’s favorite one. Cordelia kneeled on the bed and held Misty’s hips. She gave her 3 good slaps on her right cheek, making sure to leave a red mark. Misty groaned and began to feel herself get even more wet. “Please fuck me already!” Misty panted out, her face deep burried into the mattress. Cordelia yanked Misty’s hair and Misty’s head jerked up. Cordelia leaned into her right ear, 

“You’re such a greedy little whore. Just waiting to get fucked all the time huh?” Misty quickly nodded. Cordelia let go of her hair and played with her underwear. She placed her mouth on the band of her underwear and tugged it off slowly with her teeth. Misty let out a faint moan at the sudden contact. Once the underwear was off, Cordelia positioned the strap on to Misty’s entrance. It easily slipped in, as Misty was already soaking wet. 

“Jesus babe, you’re so fucking wet!” Cordelia panted out, as she stilled the dildo inside of her. Misty tried to fuck herself with it, as she moved her bottom— trying to create some friction. Cordelia noticed and pulled out, swatting her ass a couple times. 

“I get to fuck you whenever I want to. Understand!?” Cordelia warned. 

“Yes Miss Cordelia. I understand. I’m just so wet for you, please come feel how wet I am for you. It’s all for you. This...” Misty says, pointing her index finger to her pussy, “This... is yours. You own it. Do whatever you want with it,” Misty said. Cordelia leaned forward and placed her single index finger on her soaking wet cunt. Misty groaned at the sudden contact. “See? I wasn’t lying. I’m wet...” 

Cordelia let out a low chuckle... oh how good it was to have her back. Cordelia didn’t want to waste another minute and lined up the faux cock with Misty’s enterance once again. She pushed in and started to slowly go in and out, in and out. Misty was adjusting herself, as it had been almost 18 years since she had gotten fucked. Her pussy was tight but quickly felt good as Cordelia went at a steady pace.

“Oh... oh— Miss Cordelia. You feel so good. Please go faster!” Misty moaned into the mattress. Cordelia didn’t want her to muffle her moans so she yanked her hair once again, which jerked Misty’s head back. Misty was moaning out loudly now, filling the entire room. Cordelia picked up the pace and started to thrust rougher and harder now. “Oh _yes!!!”_ Misty cried out. Cordelia groaned as the strap on hit her own wet cunt. “Yeah baby... does it feel good?” Cordelia huskily asked. “Yes!! Yes it feels so fucking good, more!!!” Misty moaned out. Cordelia obeyed her little whore and thrusted the whole faux cock inside of her hole. Their bed was shaking and squeaking so much by their movements. The bed frame was hitting the wall with each thrust. “Oh yes... oh— so good...” Misty moaned out as Cordelia hit her g-spot each time. Misty felt her pussy start to clench, her end was near. “I’m gonna... i’m gonna cum, Miss Cordelia!!” Misty panted out. Cordelia grinned and picked up the pace, “Oh yeah? Then do it. Show Miss Cordelia what you’ve got.”

With that, Misty’s pussy gave in. It clenched deliciously around the faux cock and Misty spasamed out, as she finally reached her peak. “Oh fuck yesssssss...” Misty moaned out as she finally had her first orgasm in 18 years. Cordelia slowed down and leaned in quickly, and reached her hand down to Misty’s clit and rubbbed it quickly. Misty groaned at the contact. “Fuck, you’re so wet, let me taste you!” Cordelia said. Misty obeyed and flipped on her back. Cordelia quickly undid the clasps of the strap on and threw the cum covered dildo on the floor. Misty’s hips rose and Cordelia dug in. Misty arched her back and let her head fall back in pleasure. 

“Oh your tongue feels amazing Miss Cordelia...” Misty moaned out. Cordelia lapped up her juiced and sucked once more on her clit. Cordelia had cum all over her jaw and continued to lick her clean. 

“This is my pussy, mine only!” Cordelia said, with her mouth still on Misty’s cunt. Misty frantically nodded, “Yes— yes!!! Yours only— Oh god! I’m gonna cum again!!” Misty moaned out once more. Cordelia drove Misty to another orgasm. As Misty shaked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Cordelia went up to her lover. Misty had her mouth open a bit and Cordelia took the chance to place a kiss on her mouth. 

“Mmmmh...” Misty moaned as they made out. Misty could taste herself on her lovers mouth. Finally after a minute making out, they both pulled away. Misty blushed, as she came down from her high. “You were amazing, Delia...” Cordelia giggled and gave her one last kiss. “No baby, that was all you. You are such a good little whore for me...” Misty flushed, “of course Miss Cordelia. I’m yours, forever...” Both girls laid naked on the bed, and Cordelia thought for a moment.

”For me to be ‘yours forever’ you’d have to put a ring on me...” Cordelia softly spoke. It had hit them both that after all these years, they still haven’t made it official and gotten married. An idea struck Misty, “Oh don’t you worry about that...” Misty said to Cordelia. Misty then shifted on top of Cordelia. Misty leaned down and kissed her hard, “Your turn, Miss Cordelia.”

\- -

The next morning, Misty woke up with excitement. Cordelia was still asleep which was perfect. Misty got up and got dressed, as she was still naked from last night. Misty winced a bit, as she slid her dress on. Cordelia left her sore from last night. Misty blushed and felt somewhat proud after what happened last night. Misty quietly left the room, not wanting to wake her girlfriend up. Misty went down the hallway and into the storage closet. In the closet, she found an old— dusty box with her name marked on it. She was relieved it was still there after all these years. She pulled it off from the top shelf and dusted it off. She opened the box and dug in. At the bottom, was a plastic baggy. Inside the baggy, there was a navy blue velvet box, with a gorgeous emerald ring inside. It was her mother’s ring. It was passed on from many generations, as her daddy gave it to Misty’s mom when he proposed. Misty smiled at the memory....

” _Misty, this ring is special. My daddy gave it to my mother, and my mother gave it to me to propose to a special lady. I found that special lady, and proposed to her. Your mother is the love of my life. Your mother and I want you to have it when the time is right— it has a lot of luck and love inside the ring. Give it to a special lady. A special lady that loves you for who you are,” Misty’s daddy spoke to her. Her parents knew she was gay and proudly accepted their daughter._

_“I know I’ll give it to the right girl. Thanks daddy...” Misty softly spoke._

Misty teared up, knowing that time has finally come. Cordelia was the love of her life, that special lady, like her daddy once said. Misty placed the box back and took the ring back with her. She polished it up and stuck it in her pocket for later. 

\- -

Cordelia woke up and immediately felt the empty bed beside her. She frantically stood up— Misty was back. She hadn’t dreamed it, had she? Before she could do anything, Misty walked in, answering her question. Cordelia let out a sigh of relief, seeing her girlfriend.

”Oh Jesus, you scared me!” Cordelia said. Misty looked at her with a confused look on her face. “Scared? What do you mean?” Misty asked. Misty sat on her side of the bed and went near her girlfriend. Cordelia wrapped herself around Misty, “I woke up alone and thought I dreamed everything that happened yesterday. I’m so relieved knowing you’re back... once and for all. I love you,” Cordelia said into Misty’s neck. Misty giggled, “I’m here honey, I’m real! Once and for all...” Misty teased. Cordelia let go and playfully slapped her shoulder. Cordelia blushed as she was still naked and Misty was already fully clothed. “Where did you even go?” Cordelia asked.

”I had to go get something...” Misty said, not wanting to reveal much. “Speaking of which, get ready and meet me downstairs in the living room in 30 minutes. It’s a surprise...” Misty said. Cordelia arched her brow in confusion but nodded anyways, “Alright... whatever you say. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Misty placed a kiss onto her lips and left the room, letting Cordelia change. Misty quickly made her way down the long stairs of the academy and went into the living room. All the other witches were there, including her daughter, waiting for her. 

“Misty, what’s your plan? Why’d you make us come down here?” Zoe asked. “Yeah, what gives?” Madison followed up. Misty couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Guys, I’m gonna finally propose to Cordelia!” Misty whispered excitedly, fearing Cordelia would hear. All the girls eyes popped open in shock and gasped. “Holy shit!!! About time!” Queenie teased. Mallory smiled widely, “Momma, I’m so excited for you two!” Misty smiled and pulled her daughter in for a close hug. “Me too, angel. Let’s hope she says yes...” Misty trailed off. Mallory giggled, “Oh trust me, she will.” 

“So, Mal, will you go fetch your Mom now?” Misty asked her daughter. Mallory nodded and went up the stairs. The rest of the girls sat on the couches, “Do you want us to do anything?” Coco asked. Misty shook her head. “No, I just wanted ya guys to be here. When I pop the question...” Misty explained. The girls nodded and waited patiently as Mallory went to grab Cordelia. Misty then got in front of the fireplace, nervousness biting away at her. 

“Close your eyes, Mom...” Mallory said, as she guided a blind Cordelia into the living room. The girls on the couch didn’t dare make a noise. “Mallory, what’s this all about, what’s going on?” asked a confused Cordelia. Mallory held her hands tightly on top of Cordelia’s eyelids, “Shhh.. just wait Mom.” Mallory then guided her Mom to her other Momma and placed her in front of Misty. Her hands were still on her eyelids, Misty already had one knee on the floor, holding out an emerald ring in front of her. Misty nodded the confirmation to Mallory and their daughter slowly pulled her hands away from Cordelia’s eyes. 

Cordelia slowly opened her eyelids and as soon as her vision adjusted, she gasped. Misty was in front of her, holding out a beautiful ring in front of her. Misty teared up, as she began her speech. 

“So, I figured now was the right time to do this. I also figured that if I didn’t ask you to be mine forever, I’d regret it for the rest of my life. Cordelia Goode... I’ve known you for almost 20 years. 20 years ago, I was a scared little witch, lost— not knowing anything. Afraid of the world... and you... you took me into your care. You changed my life for the better. We’ve learned and grew together. And of course, I fell in love with you in the process. How could anyone not?” Misty sniffed. Cordelia let out a shaky laugh with tears streaming down her face. “We’ve been through so much together. You and I both know that. We have a beautiful daughter together and I want to spend the rest of my days on this Earth with you... as my wife. I love you Cordelia Goode. So what do ya say.... will you marry me?” Misty finally got out.

Cordelia gasped, “Yes!!! Yes— Misty i’ll marry you!” Cordelia quickly got out. All the girls around them finally cheered. Cordelia pulled Misty up into a tight hug and they kissed passionately. They let go after a long peck and Misty suddenly placed the gorgeous ring on Cordelia’s ring finger. It fit perfectly. “This ring is absolutely beautiful Mist...” Cordelia spoke. Misty smiled, “It has a lot of luck and love in it. Passed down from many generations of the Day family. My daddy said to find the special lady of my life and give her this ring. And I just did...” Misty said. Cordelia grinned widely and kissed her again. “I love you so much.”

 Mallory had tears in her eyes, knowing her mommies were officially going to be a married couple. As the other witches gathered around and congratulated them, Cordelia knew this was her happy ending. With her beautiful soon-to-be wife and beautiful daughter. The Goode-Day family finally had their happy ending together at last.


End file.
